Standard recirculating pumps are used in swimming pool environments in connection with the pool filtering systems. The pumps are often high capacity pumps that move thousands of gallons per hour. The electric power required to move these large volumes of water is often very high and creates high temperatures in the motor section. Many federal and local governments have enacted laws and regulations to curtail this high electricity use.
The high capacity pumps often generate considerable heat within the housings they are mounted. Controllers often control the operation of a pump motor. Due to high temperatures within the housing of the motor, controllers are usually located remote from the motor and require extensive wiring connections between the controller and motor to control the motor operation. In addition, the controller will often require a separate housing to protect the controller circuitry.
Attempts that have been made to design pumps within the legally required specifications, to include for example, timers, voltage controllers, and flow volume modifications, none of which adequately address the problem at hand.
This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.